


Missing

by citrusella



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: (because some of these people have been missing a LONG time), Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, IDK if I'm doing one for Jesse yet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Persons, Presumed Dead, Running Away, baby's first infinity train fic, i probably will but i don't wanna commit yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: The people who get on the Infinity Train are real people with real lives off the train.How do the people who know them react to their going missing?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: lofi fanfics to practice social distancing to





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> ...If I don't get a new chapter of Realism out by this weekend, this is what I've been doing instead. XP
> 
> The year this first chapter starts from is extrapolated from the age of the video game system and assumed age of the computer in Amelia's memory, with help from my dad to identify specifics.

**April 17, 1984**

* * *

It had been scarcely a week after the funeral. She hadn't been answering the phone. Someone had opted to go check on her, one night. Like that rainy Thursday, she hadn't come to the door. They'd asked, begged the landlord to let them into the flat, explained they were friends, worried about her in her mourning.

The lights had been off, the place empty.

Yet nothing had been packed or taken, either. Had she gone on an errand? Gone to his grave?

No, that didn't seem right.

She didn't show up the next morning, or the next, or the next.

For a time, they assumed her missing, but after awhile they couldn't help but think that she'd _chosen_ to leave.

Her flat was cleared out.

Old friends wondered.

Months passed.

Old friends held out hope.

Years followed.

For their own well-being, they had to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Infinity Train fic! Hope it's not too bad! Dunno if I'll write more. o.o


End file.
